The present invention relates to merchandising display systems, and more particularly modular merchandising display systems.
Modular merchandising display systems have gained wide-spread popularity because they may be initially assembled, and subsequently rearranged, readily and easily, into a variety of configurations. Typically, such a system includes a plurality of upright members releasably interconnected by a plurality of horizontal members. The horizontal members include bars from which clothes may be hung and support members for shelves, drawers, or cabinet units. In the most adaptable systems, the upright members include vertical mounting tricks, for receiving the horizontal members at a plurality of vertical positions.
However, known modular merchandising display systems typically have an unsightly appearance because (1) the vertical mounting tracks, which receive the horizontal members, are visible along the entire height of the upright members and (2) the connections between the horizontal and upright members are visible. Second, refinishing the modular components to make decor changes is difficult. The entire system must be disassembled, refinished, and then reassembled. Often, the components must be sent out of the store to one who specializes in refinishing. Due to the inconvenience and expense of refinishing, many merchandisers are hesitant to alter the decor of their displays. Third, installing electric and other wiring through the assembled system, for example to provide lighting, is also difficult. Although the modular components are generally tubular forcing wiring through these typically long members is difficult.
Prior attempts at dressing up these modular systems are inadequate. In one such system, decor strips are laminated directly to the upright member between each pair of adjacent vertical mounting tracks. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,433, entitled MERCHANDISING DISPLAY SYSTEM and issued Jan. 9, 1979, to Wolf. Although the upright members are somewhat dressed up in such a system, the vertical tracks, as well as the connections of the horizontal members to the upright members, are exposed. Second, relaminating the upright members to make a decor change is difficult. The old strips must be carefully removed and the replacement strips carefully positioned and relaminated. Further, this system does not provide means for conveniently receiving wiring.